Angst of the Protector
by Jd Wheels
Summary: Amon has been charged with being Robin's protector yet he is finding protecting her from himself to be difficult.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch hunter Robin, nor do I make money off of this. I am but a fan who loves to write.**

**Chapter 1**

Amon sat on the hood of his car, a lit smoke in hand. He glanced around the empty parking garage of the STN-J, reveling in the awareness of his being the only one there. He liked the feeling of total isolation the garage gave him, as his mood was one of silent thought at the moment.

He puffed away on his lit cigarette, as his mind seemed to be seriously preoccupied with something that was deep within himself. From his stoic face, it was not very obvious on just what he was mulling around in his head, but he seemed to be deeply contemplating whatever it was in his mind.

His mind had wandered on the young hunter called Robin. After the fall of the Factory, the STN-J had reunited after a few months once it was verified that SOLOMON was not going to be after them both, and began their work once again. Robin was placed under his charge once more, and had since moved in to his apartment with him, so he could monitor her closely. That was where his problems start.

He had promised that he would protect her, and help her ease back into the STN, as SOLOMON had decided to use the humane capturing of witches, without using them for the making of orbo, as Zaizen had done. Orbo had now been outlawed.

Robin had accepted this new roll in the organization, as she knew that witches sometimes would be dangerous. She felt more at ease with the new role, but still was a bit confused with everything that had happened.

With his charge living with him, Amon now was finding his own problems. He is the protector and mentor for this young girl, but he found himself now being drawn to her in many ways than just physically. Amon wanted her to be his, and not in the way a protector should have been for this fifteen nearing sixteen year old. Amon totally found himself lusting and wanting over the young girl. He wanted much, much more than a simple fling in the hay with this young beauty. He wanted her to know that he loves her.

More than once he had looked at her when she did not know he was. His eyes were forever noticed her fair skin that was a delicate as a china doll delicate features and observing the captivating lean body that lay under the camouflage of her long dresses, and his animalistic urges seemed to swell up quickly. He hated the fact that he was doing this, but he could not help himself, other than hide it.

The man was well aware that she was just shy of her sixteenth birthday, barely a few days from this day. He just felt that pang of needing her growing deep within himself, and that scared him a little.

With the fact of his own age, coupled with her youth, compiled with the fact that he was her protector, made him aware of the wrongness of thinking like he was. Even though he knew all of that, his feelings were right there and not waning or even moving from inside himself.

He knew that the protector he was, had to guard his young charge from one very dangerous person... Himself. He had often questioned himself time and time again, on how to protect her from himself, but he wondered for how long could he do even that? The simple conclusion was, he had to.

He finished his smoke and hopped off of his car hood, and hurriedly got in to the shiny black vehicle. It roared to life and he backed out of his stall. Heading up the ramp at a very quick speed, he hit the street and tor off into the night.

After a long while of driving on the streets of Tokyo, he stopped in front of a very tall apartment block just off of one of the main roadways that crisscrossed the city with its pavement mazes. He glanced up at the building front and turned off his car. Picking out the window he knew was his apartment, he could see that no lights were on anywhere.

He stepped out of the car and shifted his long coat around his shoulders, throwing the cigarette he had smoked while he was driving onto the road beside him. With long flowing strides, he headed to the front entrance of the building, his eyes staring blankly out in front of himself.

The apartment was peacefully quiet and stone still as the tall hunter slipped in the door. He cautiously closed the door behind himself, locking up in the process. He made sure to be as quiet as he could be, so as he did not have a chance to accidentally wake up the young girl. He left his boots beside the door as what was the custom, and padded on his socked feet inside the apartment.

Through the dimness, his cat-like eyes spotted a tall and wide bottle, a drinking glass and a container on the kitchen counter. When he would be working late with out the young hunter, like this, the girl always made sure to leave him something to eat when he worked late without her. He knew that had happened again.

He smiled and give a snuff, going over to see just what the young hunter girl had left for him this night. It was always something interesting.

Amon noticed that the bottle was whisky, along with a wide but short glass to use for a shot, was placed close together. The tupperware container with a solid blue lid sat beside the bottle, no doubt filled with something to eat. A note written on yellow legal paper layed on the lid.

He just snuffed quietly, as he picked up the paper to read by the dim light flowing through the kitchen window beside him

" Amon. Here is your supper and your drink. Wake me up when you come home. Robin." It said, in her artistic flared handwriting.

He opened the lid on the container and saw it was some type of stir-fry and a few other things that were stuffed in there. He just took a few little pinches of the food with his fingers and popped it into his mouth, while pouring a stiff shot of his firewater into the glass. She always was doing this for him, he thought to himself. It actually made him smile with her act of unconditional giving. That was just a part of her, one who always was the type to look out for others.

He left the food there on the container and headed into the front room clutching the glass and the bottle of spirits. He had found that his hunger was not yet in need to be satisfied right then, but he would eat it up later before going to bed. He glanced at the wall clock that hung just over the stove, and saw it was nearing two in the morning.

He placed the glass on the coffee table and threw of his coat on to a nearby by recliner. Taking off his gun holster, Amon draped it over the arm of the sofa, ritually leaving the hunter side of him for the time being. He stood there with his glass in hand, and his eyes went to a closed door down a short hallway just off of the living room.

Amon soon was pondering the reasons why she wanted him to wake her when he came home. Knowing the lateness of the time, coupled by his exhaustion, he just did not want to wake her right then. He logically had decided not to, for she needed her sleep after the capture that the team had made today, remembering just how hard it had been. She had done so good out on the hunt, yet the use of her powers had taxed her greatly. He had sent her home to rest, and he finished up the paperwork for SOLOMON headquarters.

He lifted his drink to his lips and took a smooth pull of the sour liquid, and savored it on his tongue for a second before swallowing. He was satisfied with the decision not to wake Robin up, he told himself and just smiled to the darkness of the living room.

He replaced the glass on the table and silently went to the door he had been looking at. He had already decided that he was not going to wake her, but he felt the need to look in and check on the young one. It was only the logical thing to do, a good protector type of thing.

Quietly, he opened the door and glanced at the bed that was situated right across from it. He was careful not to make a noise, as she leaned his head in to take his quick glance.

Robin layed there asleep under the window that had light from the street lamps cascading in to illuminated the room a tad. He sighed, as he assured himself that she was perfectly alright, and sound asleep.

The young girl layed half on her back, her long golden brown hair was flared out on the pillow. Out of her normal way of wearing it, it looked like a majestic curtain as it fanned over the pillow and onto her shoulders. He could hear her breathing was shallow and quite constant, making it clear of the soundness of the sleep the girl was in. He smiled to himself, his charge was asleep and ok..

Amon was just going to leave, when he saw the sleeping girl move to turn over a little. The sheets that covered her slipped off of her sleeping form partially as she moved. The man batted his eyes in shock, as the girl's silky naked upper body came in to view, along with a little bit of her hip. He never knew that she was in the habit of in sleeping in the nude up until right at that moment. The proof was now right there.

The young girls breast were small, yet so amazingly full and perky. Laying flat on her back, the fullness of her bosoms were evident. They did not sag over but just barely shifted a little from her chest, the pinkness of the nipples were not hard to see, even in the low light that lit up the room. For a moment, he watched them rise and fall with every breath the sleeping Robin took, causing him to sweat a little, as he felt his carnal urges come to him again.

Amon fought off his desires of just wanting to be laying there with her, his arms wrapped tightly around her slim form so he could feel her body presses against his. He forced himself to back out of the room with great speed, closing the door... knowing that if he stood there any longer, he just might act out on those urges that were bubbling.

Quickly, he returned to the coffee table in the living room, and picked up his drink. In one long pull, he emptied the glass and winced as the golden liquid burned on the way down. The shock of the bitting drink snapped him fully out of his thoughts. He fished his cigarette pack out of his coat pocket and lit one of them quickly, trying to push the vivid image of the naked girl out of his mind.

Amon poured himself another drink from the bottle, a much stronger one than his first one had been, and pumped that one back in one mouthful. He flinched again, as the sour liquid went down with a fiery slide and left the very distinctive aftertaste on his tongue. He whistled softly, and smiled, as the liquid had snapped him out of his debauched thoughts.

Taking a seat on the sofa while using the remote to turn on the television, he found the news channel and just left it there. Thinking that this would force him to think more in the real world once again, he took a long drag from his smoke and stared at the television screen.

He sat there, letting the string of news that was on numb his brain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The mind is separate**

The sounds of water running, brought Amon out of his sleep. He opened his eyes, and found that he had fell asleep on the sofa sometime last night. The tv was still going, as the announcer was talking about some local news in Tokyo for the morning. He snorted, as his mind cleared the sleep fog he felt in, thinking that the announcers voice was just too irritating for morning time.

He sat up and rubbed his neck, feeling the many kinks that had developed in his neck from sleeping sitting up like he had. Lighting a smoke, he sat back again as he expelled a plume of white, as he realized that Robin has woken up and was bathing before work. That was the reason for the sounds of the running water. He sighed with this not so surprising move by the girl, as this was her usual routine.

In his mind's eye, his vision of the half naked girl in the bed came to him, then the image changed. It was now of the young hunter girl laying naked in the tub, the water barely covering her sleek body lines and perky boobs. Her skin was wet and sparkling with water drops and slightly reddened, and steam came off of the water. It was almost as if he was in the bathroom with the girl right then and there. He felt himself sweating all over again, as the vision was so lifelike.

The man snapped himself out of it then scolded himself, at the perverse thoughts he was having. He was forcing them all to just go away, but they were not going away fully.

Amon stood up and went into the kitchen to make some coffee, doing whatever it took to get the visions to stop coming. He had to, they were making him feel like a dirty old man, so to speak.

There was over nine years between Robin and himself chronologically. That alone, told him that it was not right for him to be lusting over this teenaged child. The fact also came to him that though nearly sixteen, she did not look or act like the typical teenager anyway. That was the one thing that made him love her even more than he actually admitted to himself, she was more mature than most adults he knew, proving that fact time and again.

He just shook his head a little, and just continued to make the coffee while he forced all of this frustrating thinking out of himself. He hated that he could slip into the thoughts so easily, so suddenly and just without any forethought. He just hoped to find the way to stop it once and for all. With a scowl, he refused to think this way any longer.

Amon was done making the pot, had it all brewed and was on his second cup of the day when the girl came into the kitchen from the bathroom. Amon looked up and nodded, as robin smoothly moved into the room.

Her hair was down around her shoulders, hanging almost fully straight as it was still mildly dampish still from her bath. Even with her hair down and not up in her trademark style, she was a vision of beauty. Her skin glowed from the cleaning it gotten in her cleansing ritual, and her fresh face held the natural beauty that never ever needed make-up or anything else Amon never showed what he was thinking, and gestured for her to take a seat. She nodded and moved across to the table.

The young hunter gave the man a small still sleepy smile, as she took her seat beside where he usually sat at the table.

" Good morning, Amon." She said, her voice soft and musical, a polite bow of the head followed.

" Morning!" He grunted, setting down a piping hot mug of coffee in front of the teen.

The girl took a sip out of the mug and smiled. She seemed to really like the coffee that he had given to her, judging from her smile. He just took a seat and proceed to start to read a newspaper that he had set out on the table, beside his own steamy mug. The girl sat silently, as her large green eyes looked at the man beside her who was seemingly hiding behind the newsprint barrier he held.

She sipped at her coffee again, then looked back up at the man.

" Why did you not wake me?" She asked softly, almost not wanting to say anything. " Did you not see the note I left you?"

" I saw the note, and read it. Was it important for me to wake you, Robin?" He asked with a sharp tone.

" I just thought we could... talk for awhile..." She replied, as if she was hesitating to say even those few words. " It was just nothing..."

He looked around the corner of his paper at the young girl, seeing that she was not telling the entire truth.

" It was nearly two when I got back, and you were sound asleep..." Began the man. " I just sat up watching television, and apparently I fell asleep on the sofa." The man then looked into the face of the girl. " What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

The girl turned her head and seemed to be blushing, Amon noted. She bowed her head a little, not making any eye contact.

" Just to... talk.." She restated unconvincingly

Amon realized that she was not going to say a word about why she wanted him to wake her up when he came home. That was her prerogative not to say , he said to himself. He just grunted a little, going back to read his paper. Robin just let herself become silent again, sipping on her coffee in the stillness of the kitchen.

An hour later, Amon arrived at Raven's Flat right on time. He made his way to his desk, as Michael peered over his workstation to look at the tall man.

" Hey, Amon." He said, very chipper like.

" Morning." Was all Amon replied back to the youth.

The lad looked around, as if looking for someone in particular. He snuffed and turned back to Amon.

" Where's Robin?" He asked. " Didn't you both come in to work together this morning?

" She decided to ride her Vespa in to work." He said, looking at the young hacker lad " She said that she was going to be leaving sometime after I did."

The lad rubbed his hands together with a giggle like a schoolboy with a secret. Amon saw this action the youth had done, and thought it was rather strange.

" Good." The lad said, standing up and coming over to where the man was. " We have some news for you... We are going to have a surprise birthday party for her this coming Monday."

" We?" Questioned the man, looking at the youth out of the corner of his eye. " What are you meaning when you said 'we'?"

" Simple." He said, gleefully. " Doujima and Karasuma are in on it. The Chief has given us the green light to do it here in the office and everything, and Haruto is going to make sure of some sort of cake being here.. Or is that Doujima who is bringing... anyways, there is a cake coming."

Amon nodded, as he understood. He though this idea was good for moral here, even though normally he would avoid parties at all cost. Things had been pretty hectic lately for all of the STN-J, a diversion such as this would work wonders for everyone.

" Anything I could do?" He said, knowing that the lad was waiting on him to ask such a question.

" Just make sure she is occupied for awhile that afternoon, so we can set it all up. Even Master will be here... he's offered to supply all the food and drinks at no charge, which made the chief very happy that it was not coming out of our budget... or his wallet." The youth hurried back to his seat, as the noise of the elevator came, still giggling.

Amon just sat there, looking at a file. He looked over at the entrance to the office, and saw Robin coming in with her Vespa helmet tucked under one arm.

He found himself looking at the girl like he had the before, noticing that the young girl was not such a young girl anymore. Those urges were somehow coming back to him once more, and was possible that they had grown. He snuffed and pushed it all away, getting a handle on whatever his mind was doing to him.

Amon caught her looking at him, and she turned away with a snap of her head. He surmised that she still wanted to talk about the something she had passed over this morning, but just was not wanting to for now.

Curiously, Amon just wondered just what was on her mind, but put it out of his mind. Now was not the time to figure out the girl's thoughts now. They had to set up for another hunt, and there was not much time to do it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Celebration**

Amon and Robin came in to the STN offices late Monday afternoon, arriving there nearly a hour late from their scheduled return time.

They had been late for a very good reason, going off and checking out something for the hunt that was upcoming. Robin was along to be appraised of just what was being planned for the hunt of the witch in question.

That was the story Amon had concocted, so the others had time to set up the party as planned. He hated doing a lie like this, but the others were so looking forward to surprising the young craft-user, he went along with it. It was a lie with a purpose, he settled himself on. That made it sort of good.

Robin was oddly silent, as she followed the man from the elevator and into the main area. She watched the man, who was calm as could be, striding into the office silently, not a hint of anything out of the normal could be seen through his face. The young girl followed, seemingly being miles away inside her head.

As the girl went to her desk, she looked around. She had realized that the all the lights were shut off and the drapes had been pulled closed and no one was in the office that she could see. She glanced around, seemingly very puzzled with it all.

" Amon?" She said, obviously getting ready for asking where everyone was.

The lights suddenly snapped on with a brightness that made the girl squint, and everyone jumped out from various hiding places throughout the room. As one, a loud shout went out into the room.

" Happy Birthday!" Was the deafening words that burst out all around the shocked girl, echoing through the main area.

Surprised, the young girl looked around, her green eyes wide open, as everyone had appeared from the darkness to the light.

" For me?" She said, her face breaking into a smile as she grasped just what was happening.

"It is..." Said Amon, as the party goers gathered around the lass.

Everyone crowded around her, as they sang happy birthday to her. It was not the best harmony the group was using, as more than a few clinker notes could be heard through out the simple melody.

Amon even joined in, his rich baritone voice swelling the STN choir to become somewhat bearable in it's listening. The hunter was surprisingly good at it, talent never seen from him before.

Robin looked around, noting that everyone she loved was here. Even the chief had a pointy cone shaped party had set comically high on his balding head, which made the girl shriek with laughter at the sight. Kosaka smiled very widely, as he seemed to be getting into the festive mood. She hugged the man, happy to see even her boss was there.

Robin scanned the group, seeing who was all there. She gasped, as she was surprised to see Master from Harry's there, instead of tending to his restaurant.

" You came too?" She said, looking at the tall willowy built man.

" You think I would miss your birthday celebration, Miss Robin?" He said, his warm smile beaming as he hugged her with a loving embrace. " I would not miss your special day for the world!"

" Thank you..." Said the young girl, grateful for the man's presence.

Robin smiled, as Doujima and Karasuma each took one of her hands and pulled her off to a table full of food, drink and brightly wrapped presents that was in the corner nearest the briefing room. Robin, still a little lightheaded from all of this attention, just let her friends lead her off with a small giggle on her lips.

Amon give a small smile, as he followed the group to the party area. He seemed to be enjoying the other's boundless delight with the party, as it swung quickly into full gear within seconds. He pulled out a small box from his coat and covertly set it with the other presents, hoping that nobody would see him doing it.

The party went on for hours. Robin had opened presents and they ate like kings on all the fare that Harry's owner had brought, the repast was impressive in its entirety. The party was already one huge success, as everyone seemed to be in the mood for revelry and helping the young crafter celebrate another year older.

Amon sat watching the young girl's face, as this all unfolded. The large smile that painted her lovely face was truly priceless. He could actually feel the huge sense of joy that Robin's beaming face conveyed. He just went with the feelings, as this was the day that he found himself letting his emotional barriers down for the time being, and enjoying the simpleness of just celebrating.

Master had brought a few bottles of imported sparkling cider for everyone, along with other harder stuff for others that were not going to actually enjoy the effervescent drink. Once the bottles were opened and poured out, they spent some time toasting the birthday girl, who was given a glass of her own.

As the restauranteur said in his toast of the young tawny haired young lady, a sixteenth birthday came only once in a lifetime. Robin just blushed, as the master winked at the young girl.

They sat around and sipped on the beverages, as the party began to cool down to just all of them crowed around talking. The mood was light and jubilant, as people talked well into the night. Amon had been very right all along, this was just the thing for the tired STN-J.

The tall hunter chose to just sit a little way's off from the others, content to be listening to the people talk amongst themselves while he sipped on some very good saki the master had brought. He watched the goings on with a subtle interest, ever watchful of his young charge as she celebrated her day.

By now, the birthday girl was sitting there, drinking on her tall tumbler and talking rather louder than she normally did. She seemed more than just a little bit tipsy from the cider given to her, as this was her fourth glass of the bubbly cider, by Amon's count. He decided to keep an eye on the girl, as she was getting noticeably drunk off of the drink. He took a guess that she had little, if any, experience with alcohol, and she was unaware of it's effects that were creeping over her.

The hunter took a look around himself, and saw more than a few of the others were getting rather inebriated too, as the drink was flowing rather freely between the partygoers. Amon decided to keep himself relatively sober, as someone had to be the responsible one around here. No one else was even close to being sober, and his role was needed to keep the young birthday girl safe.

The owner of Harry's soon had to leave the party to go back to work, and Amon moved closer to where the tawny haired girl sat talking with a noticeably half drunk Miho. He worried about the girl, and decided to just slide in and do his job, to keep her safe.

Robin looked at the man who had joined Miho and herself, a glassy stare painting her face.

" Amon..." She slurred with a smile. " I did not... see you there..."

" You should slow down on those ciders..." He said, trying not to sound like a overbearing parent.

" Why?" She asked, swaying as she sat in the chair.

He came to realize that she had not make the connection that the cider was alcohol based, and that she had drank quite a bit.

" The Cider has alcohol in it, Robin." He said, looking into the glassy green orbs of the girl.

" But I don't drink..." She said, with a more prominent slur. She looked right at him, then stared right into her half glass in her hand. " It does?"

" I think you did not know it was an alcoholic beverage He said, gently pushing her shoulder a bit to get her to sit more stabile. " Pretty soon, I should really be taking you home."

She nodded, seemingly understanding the man's words, then turned as Miho began to speak to her from nearby. Amon was unsure if she actually understand his warning, but just left it like that. He stood up and hurried to have a little talk to the chief before he would find himself having to take Robin home.

The tall man talked to the boss for a few minutes, getting instructions on what needed to happen when the next day came. It was hard to talk to the much shorter man, as he too seemed to have consumed a good quantity of drink throughout the party. He kept his mind on track, repeating himself for the head man periodically who's drunken state seemed to lose focus once in awhile.

Amon fought off the urge to chuckle at his superior's stupor, as this was the most relaxed he had seen the chief ever. He preferred his boss this way, he was not simply yelling like he usually was and seemed to actually be enjoying himself. He knew come the next day, it was back to normal, or worse if the man had a hangover.

The dark maned hunter turned after wrapping up his talk with the chief and headed back to where the others were still. The STN head was being helped off by his assistant, who struggled under the dead weight of the drunken man, who had started to sing rather badly in his state of intoxication.

Amon had taken only a few steps to return to the party, when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Something had caught his eye, and made him instantly concerned.

Amon saw Haruto and Robin standing just off to the side of the room together. The young man seemed to be quite drunk at this point of time, as he stood directly in front of the very tipsy Robin.

Haruto had his arms wrapped around her, and was seemingly hugging the girl to himself. The girl swayed noticeable from the amount of drink she had consumed, yet it was obvious that she was trying to get herself away from the lad's clutches. Not realizing that Robin was struggling to get away, Haruto seemed to be drawing her nearer to him with a tighter grip around her, actually pinning Robin in his arms.

A rise of jealousy and rage suddenly was there for Amon, as he saw the youth now trying to kiss the girl. He took a step towards them with his fists clenched and his jaw set firmly, feeling like he had to step in to this right there. He went to move, while his eyes focused in on the lad and Robin.

Robin quickly surprised Amon as he watched things unfold, as the girl reacted to Haruto's advances.

Robin shoved the much more drunker youth away, sending him flying back and landing on his backside unceremoniously. She teetered a little, as her face showed more than a little annoyance with the young man.

" No, Haruto.. Get away!" She slurred rather loudly, stepping away from where the lad had landed.

" I was just..." Sputtered the youth, as he struggled to get to his feet.

" I said no!" She said swaying on her feet, as the youth stumbled away still not very stable on his feet.

Amon felt himself break a smile of satisfaction while he went over to collect the young girl, seeing that she had about enough to drink for now. He put his arm around her to steady the drunk birthday girl, knowing that she was not too stable on her feet.

The large arm of the man made her look up into his face, her eyes locking onto his dark gaze.

" Time to get you home and in bed." He said, as the girl nearly lost her balance and ended on the floor.

" Home?" She questioned, her speech was shaky and quiet in tone.

" It is time for that." Amon replied with a smile, as she heard her hiccup a little.

He took the glass she had in her hand and set it down on a table, seeing that it was about to be dropped by the girl. He shifted his arm to steady the girl, noticing that her legs were becoming like rubber under her own weight.

The girl leaned into him, her eyes now seemingly becoming heavier. She snuggled in and wrapped a arm around the back of the much taller man.

" Home?" She said, her voice almost inaudible.

" Yes.. I am taking you home." He smiled.

The girl cooed and put her head on his large chest, as her legs now could barely keep her upright. She slumped into him, as her knees buckled

" You are going to take care of me?" She hiccuped, looking at him with a glassy stare.

" That is my job." He said back, smiling.

He picked up her coat from the small bench seat in a corner, along with his coat all in one arm. He gently led her out of the room to the elevator, making sure she did not stumble on the way.

Robin sighed, as she leaned on the man.

" I love you..." He heard the girl say. This was one statement with conviction all over it.

" Lets just go and get you home." Was all he could say, seemingly ignoring the girl's drunken statement, passing it off as just her intoxicated state.

Into the lift he led her for the ride down to the car, her party now over for her. She snuggled into his side, as she stood there. She swayed a little as the lift began it's decent to the parking area, but the light girl was held up easily by the strong arms of the man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Hard Choices**

Through the open door of his apartment, Amon half carried the girl in, as she shuffled along next to him. She was nearly falling right off of her feet, but the man's strong arm made it easy for him to help the girl through the door and inside.

He leaned her up against the coat closet and quickly closed the door. She stayed right where he put her, but she seemed like she was only seconds from passing out. He knew he had to get her to her bed and quickly, and hope that she did not throw up as they went along.

He turned and with a gentle hand began to guide the young girl in the direction of her bedroom. She mechanically moved her feet in the direction she was being pointed in, head lolling a little to the side as she went along.

She stopped after a few steps, and turned to him. She draped her arms over him the best she could and looked at him.

" Thank you... Amon." She said, her words very slurred.

" It alright... no need for thanking me..." He said, standing there as she steadied herself with is body.

Robin suddenly did something very impetuously right then. She leaned up as far as her inebriated state would allow her to and planted a deep kiss on to the man's lips, surprising him with the abruptness of her action. The kiss held much more than a drunken teen's attempt of a simple kiss would have It was soft, deep and very passion filled, as she tightened her arms about him.

Amon's instincts kicked in to overdrive. He wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed back. He could feel the rush of blood pounding in his ears. He found himself holding her tighter and tighter as he reciprocated her passions with his own, his entire being not wanting to let her go.

His mind swooned, as the soft smell of Jasmin wafted off of her, tantalizing him with it's siren scent. His body could feel the softness of her body as he squeezed her against him, the heat of her body drawing him as close as he could have gotten. Her lips were soft and inviting, as they kissed. He wanted her, and so badly, but not just physically. He yearned for her in more ways than he could have ever imagined he could have.

Like he had been shocked by sudden burst of electricity, he suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled back from the girl. She staggered back, as if she was going to fall, confusion flashed across her angelic face. He grabbed her, and scooped the girl up in his arms. The drinks were now had hit her full force.

Robin's eyes suddenly closed and she went limp in his arms with a small sigh passing through her lips. Amon just looked at the limp girl in his arms and smiled, as the girl was now passed right out..

He carried her into the bedroom that was hers with a gentleness that belayed his size, while his mind spat swears at him for his momentary laps of weakness. He could not believe that he had just done what he had been working so hard to prevent. He looked into her now sleeping face as he walked with her, thanking any gods he could think of that he had snapped out of whatever he was in before he had done something he would have regretted.

Laying her flat on the bed, he stretched her out and made sure her fluffiest of pillows was set just right behind her head. She mumbled something, but the man could not make out quite what she had been trying to say. He looked at her with a long gaze, waiting to se if she was going to try and say something again. She said nothing more and slipped back into unconsciousness. She was now fully out, by his estimation.

With great care, he began to slip off her high boots and hose to make the girl more comfortable as she slept off her night's revelry. He found himself looking at the girl's legs as he did so, in a way he should not have been.

Robin's legs were long and lean, their line was eye catching for any man with a pulse in his body. The tawny haired girl's skin was smooth and velvety soft to the touch, and he found that he could not stop himself from feeling the leg for a second with his hand. He shuttered, as he ran his palm along the outer side of the girl's thigh, transfixed by the skins smooth luxury.

He stopped himself and give a loud snuffing sound while continuing to pull off the black knee high hosiery, as he had planned.

_" Damn!" _His mind screamed at himself, knowing that he had been weak once again.

As he lifted her leg and took of the last hose off of her foot, he saw her long skirt slid down her leg to her waist. His gaze went up between her legs, until they fell on the crotch of her simple white panties she had on. The underthings were very tight against her, and they showed off the definite outline of her womanhood clearly through the thin fabric. He felt his mouth go dry, as his eyes traced the outline hungrily.

He growled to himself in disgust, as he caught himself doing it again. He stopped his voyeuristic ways, and put the leg down as he made himself sick with what his mind was flirting with. He just swore under his breath, chastising himself for being such a pig as he folded the skirt back down to protect her modesty.

He hated admitting the truth, he had been lusting after a very drunk young girl, like a college co-ed at his first party. He knew that full trust was the cornerstone of his relationship with the girl, and he was close to totally violating it. He would not let that ever happen, was the mantra to himself.

Finally getting a firm grip on himself, he carefully pulled the covers over the girl, making sure that he did not wake her up. Robin did not even stir one little bit, as he tucked her in with great care. She only moaned and continued her slumber, as he made sure she was as comfortable as she could have been.

The girl was very still, her breathing told the man that she had completely passed out into a very deep sleep. He chuckled, knowing that she would be experiencing for the first time, the most horrible thing about drinking... the always fun hangover. He knew that she would not soon forget what she would have to endure in a few short hours.

He thought back to his very first hangover he ever had, he had it when he was about Robin's age- after drinking a entire bottle of saki his mother kept in a cupboard. He could nearly feel the abject pain he had felt that next morning still, the memory burned into his recollections. He grunted, feeling compassion for the girl upcoming wake up. That was the one time of way too many, he knew the exact definition of pain.

Knowing just what he could do for her, he set the rooms trash can right next to the bed, just incase she suddenly woke up and found herself needing to throw up in the night. He chuckled a small laugh, as he was betting on that it would happen more than once before morning would have broke.

He looked at the comatose teen one more time, and then hurried out of the room to let her sleep it off. He chuckled a little more, as he anticipated the morning.

Amon silently made his way to his room that was located beside the girl's. He closed the door and pulled off his clothes, still spitting on and of swears to himself under his breath. He was still feeling very angry with himself, but he was also grateful that he had been able to stop himself. He knew, that he had to be more careful, for he was clearly his own worse enemy.

He slid into his large bed, feeling the great heaviness of his exhaustion overtaking him. He switched off the lamp and rolled over, pulling the blankets around himself. He layed there, listening for any signs that the girl had suddenly awakened, and was glad to hear nothing coming from the next room.

He relaxed himself fully, and sleep flowed over him. It was sleep that was well earned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Not so clear...**

Amon was up rather early the next morning, the sun was barely breaking the darkness in the sky.

He had found himself wide awake for some reason, at the tender time of five thirty. Not liking just to lay there in the partial darkness of the morning time, he just got up and dressed and went to the kitchen to quietly read the paper that would had been left on the threshold of his apartment by now.

Before he went to the kitchen, he decided that he had to look in on his very drunk charge. He knew that her first drunk would be a rough one for the naive young thing.

She was still laying on her side, right where the man had left her the night before. She seemed to had not moved an single inch, the pail seemed to be unused at the bedside. He chuckled, as that usually meant that the person was going to have one whopper of a hangover when they woke up. Robin was in for one hell of a treat, if that old wives tale was true, he told himself with a inward chuckle.

He closed the door quickly, knowing that he did not have to wake her for quite some time. That would be good, as sleep was one of the best things for a hangover usually. He hurried to grab the paper and make some coffee. Whenever the girl finally had woken up, she would inevitably be needing a strong cup of coffee to try and arrest the pains her head was in for.

He hurried back to the kitchen, as the thought of a fresh cup of coffee and a smoke made him move rather quickly. He retrieved the paper from outside the door and went to sit in the stillness that hung in the apartment.

A few hours later, he heard a door open and heard a very quiet groan. He chuckled low in his chest, as he knew that Robin was up and mobile. The question was now how was she feeling right now. That would not be long to be answered

The girl came in to the kitchen on very stiff legs, her movement was staggered at best. She was wrapped in a sheet from her bed over her dress, clutched tightly around herself. She had put down her hair, and it was definitely not a good look for her today, as it was all disheveled and fly away. Her eyes were red and blood shot, her pallor was almost ivory white and nearly see through. Deep dark rings encircled the normally cool toned green eyes, the eyelids were more than just droopy too. She was a interesting sight to see.

Amon just look at the shell of the girl, and fought off the urge to crack a mirthful smile. She did look like what he did after his first hangover, he thought to himself.

" How do you feel today?" Amon asked, keeping his booming voice down a few notches.

The young girl looked at him for long moments, as if her brain needed some time to translate what the man had just said. She shook her head, now realizing what the man had just said finally.

" I feel ..." She said, as she fumbled for words. " Just awful!"

" Like the flu, only worse?" He said, giving some words for her to use.

" It feels worse than a bad flu..." She commented, with a painful sounding sigh. " I feel like... dead or something."

He nodded his head, as he empathized with the girl. She looked like the dictionary definition of the meaning of hangover should be.

" Once you get some coffee in you, you'll feel much better." He said, standing to get a cup for the girl. "Hopefully then you will be able to eat something.

The lass seemed to gag a little with the man's suggestion, her face turning whiter than it had been.

" Food? No." She said, making a face at the thought. " Just coffee please... I hope that will help." She said, plopping herself in one of the kitchen chairs. " I feel like my whole body is complaining all at once." She rubbed her forehead lightly with a hand. " I have a headache like you would not believe."

" That I can understand..." He said, setting the steaming cup of coffee in front of the young girl. " You had quite a bit to drink for your first time."

Robin looked up at the man, questioningly.

" How much is that?"

" Three or four full tumblers full by the count I had kept." He said, with a stifled smirk. " That is a hell of a lot for your very first time."

She leaned her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. A soft groan came out of the girl, as she sat there for long moments.

" Never again." She said through her hands, groaning slightly.

Amon turned back to refill his mug, as the girl just sat silently at the table. He knew just how she was feeling right then. Hangovers are not very fun, but were a reason not to drink anymore, he thought back to his own thoughts after he had came to from his first time.

He had just filled his mug, when he heard a gasp come from Robin. He turned, wondering just what had made the girl do it. He saw her face was one of pure shock, as she looked right at him.

" I kissed you." She said flatly, with her hand over her mouth. She paused, and blushed. " You kissed me back."

Amon stood there frozen to the spot. He did not know just what to say to reply, as he could not believe that she had remembered it in the first place. All he could do was look at her sheepishly, word were not coming out of his mouth.

Robin stood up and walked over to the man, her eyes never leaving his.

" You did kiss me back..." She said, her face red as a ripened tomato.

" I did.." He said, his heart pounding in his chest like it had been the night before. This time it was because of the strange reaction from the girl. " I was wrong to do that."

Robin's face went blank, as she looked at the man.

" You did not want to kiss me?" The green eyes crafter asked, a tear building in the corner.

" It was wrong of me to kiss you, Robin." He said, trying to make himself more clear.

" I kissed you?" She responded. " Didn't I?"

He nodded, agreeing with the young teen in front of him. He could see her mind trying to make sense of it all.

" You just did not want to kiss me?" She said, her voice shaking a little with emotions.

" It was wrong of me to kiss you like that. Your just a kid, for Christ's sake." He sighed deeply.

The teens eyes widened, as she stood there. Looking at the man, she was feeling frustrated with him outright.

" You did not answer me, Amon." She said, straightening up to look right into his dark peepers.

" I did answer you..." Growled Amon in frustration with the girl, yet he was finding himself surprised with his own reaction though

" You just said I was a kid." She said, her voice venomously spat at him. " I am sixteen now, I am a woman in some cultures... yet you won't even answer my question."

Amon grumbled a little, as the girl stood right in front of him.

" We are in Japan, you are still a kid... Still a teenager." He replied dryly in reaction. " That is the fact of it all, I told you that."

" If I am such a 'kid', then why did you kiss me back?" She asked, her hands planted on her soft hips.

" You are just sixteen... that is why I should have never let myself kiss you like I did."

Amon suddenly saw that the girl was not getting what he was trying so desperately to say. He was not good at this type of thing, and that point was causing more trouble right now for him. He stood there, trying to find the clearer way to better explain himself. He could not divulge just what was in his heart, or could he?

Before he could get an answer out, the girl turned and raced out of the kitchen. He stood there until he heard the door to her room slam shut, making the whole apartment shutter with the force. He did not know quite what had been so bad about what he was trying to say, but in his heart he could feel something. He had hurt her feelings with is 'morality' stance, yet his heart was saying something completely different.. Maybe she was picking up on it, he wondered. Either way, the girl's feelings were hurt.

He sat down at the table, his heart felt like it was sinking into a quagmire. He did not want to grasp what he figured out next, as the full truth was exposed to himself, by himself. He had to admit it now to himself.

The truth slapped him hard. He had fallen in love with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The dam breaks**

Amon sat in the darkness of the kitchen, only the faint light from the street outside breaking the dark's grip. He had not moved from his spot at the table for many hours, contemplating on the argument he had with Robin. At least he thought it was an argument. It sure felt like it to him.

Throughout the day, he sat, contemplating it all from start to end. His feelings running the gambit over and over again, with out resolving themselves. He had not even responded to a couple of messages from Michael, who was wondering where they were. He couldn't, not now.

By the light of his lit smoke, he just simply sat, not knowing what just to do with himself, not even knowing what to do with the revelation that he had opened inside of himself.

A noise came from the bedrooms area. It was subtle, yet it said that the young girl was moving around in her room. He wondered if he should go in and try to explain his thoughts again, but decided not to. He had made a mess out of it before. He loved her, he now fully knew that within his own self, but he could not get himself over the age thing. She was of legal age to get married without permission, and all of that, yet it that fact stuck there like a weight around his neck.

He took a drag from his smoke, as the thoughts battered around in his head. Never in his life had he felt for someone like this. Not even Touko had made him feel what he was feeling for the young hunter called Robin Sena. This was new territory for him, more than he ever thought something would. In a way, his love for the young teen scared him.

Amon had never once the feeling of being close to some one, or of wanting to be close... Then, almost a year ago, this young thing garbed all in black came into a warehouse where they hunted a witch.

He could remember it as if it had happened yesterday. The girl he was told was only Fifteen years old, but he could see right off she had the soul of someone much older. As time passed, and she integrated into the STN team, it was apparent that this young petite thing was smart, resourceful, caring, giving and she was so beautiful. She was simply amazing, and he had never said any of it to the girl at any time..

He just butted out his smoke, thinking on going for a drive since he could not think of what else to do. He still had the urge to just run in to the girl's room, tell her exactly what he was feeling for all this time... now he did not know what to do about that.

Something was holding him back from doing that exact thing, and he now was not too sure of the reasoning behind it all. He shook his head, as every piece of his thoughts were whipping around in his head at once. He rubbed his face, hating that he did not know what to do.

Robin appeared in the darkened doorway, partially shaded in the dim of the room. She stood, wrapped still in the bedsheet as she looked at the man at the table. Amon looked up at her, his heart happy to see the beautiful young maiden, but sad at the same time.

The girl stood motionless, staring at the man from the partial darkness of the far reaches of the room. He just stared back at this young girl, his heart pounding like a triphammer deep in his chest. He never was at a loss for words at anytime, yet he found himself rendered that way as he stared at the girl.

She took a step closer, her gaze never moving from him. He could hear her breathing from where he sat, the soft patter of her bare feet also came to him as she moved. He waited for her to say something, anything, as he could not.

She finally broke the silence.

" Amon..." She started, her soft voice coming to him. " I want to ask you something."

He nodded, looking at the shadow covered girl. She seemed to pause for a long inward drawl of breath, closing her eyes for but a split moment in the process. He waited for her to speak.

" Could you answer me in only a yes or no way... did you want to kiss me." She said, her bluntness not too surprising.

" Did I want to kiss you?" He echoed, his heart pounding harder.

" Yes." She said, making her stance.

The man looked over, seeing the bright green of her eyes as she waited for him. He

took a deep breath himself, knowing what he wanted to say, but hesitant to actually say it to the girl. He realized that the time was ripe to finally say what he had knowingly hid all along.

" Yes!" He finally said, that single word flying out of his mouth. He felt a rush of relief flood him.

The two just stayed where they were, looking at one another as the silence ruled all around them. Each were waiting for the other to say something... anything.

Robin took another step closer to the man.

" Y..You did?" She said, her voice wavering slightly.

" I did kiss you, when you kissed me." He said, as he felt the weight of it all beginning to lift.

" Why?" She asked, after a moment of pause.

The man suddenly smiled, breaking his stoic features. He made contact with is eyes, as he knew finally what to do.

" I kissed you..." He said, his face becoming a broad smiling billboard of his emotions. " Because I have fallen in love with you."

The girl gasped, as the mans words came out. She stood there, transfixed and unable to speak now herself. She swallowed, as her throat suddenly had became very dry, and she felt a little weak at that moment..

" You love me?" She finally got out.

Amon stood up from the chair and walked over to where the girl was standing. He stood looking down at the surprised girl as he towered over her, he smiled warmly as he locked his gaze with hers.

" I have for so long now." He said, his admission now complete.

Enveloping her in his large arms, he drew Robin to him with a gentle embrace. He leaned his head down, and his lips met her's. She just gasped, then closed her eyes, as she reciprocated. For long moments they stood kissing, neither one making a break. Their arms held one another together.

Robin took his rough hands in hers and began walking backward . She pulled him as she walked, her eyes never moving from his in any way. Down the hallway, she pulled him, right into his bedroom.

Amon was puzzled, yet intrigued. He thought he knew what she was thinking, but he had a slight reservation too. He just followed as she lightly pulled him.

Once in her room, he looked down at the girl, but never letting go of her hands.

" Are you sure of what this looks like." He said, nervously waiting for Robin's answer.

She locked her eyes on his, and nodded her head.

" I too.. Love you." She whispered, the darkness not hiding her blushing. " I want to.. Show you..."

" You don't have to, you know..." He said, holding himself back from just going with it.

Throwing the sheet off of herself, she reveled that she only was wearing her simple white bra and panty set.

" I just want to feel you. To feel your hands on me...for me to feel my hand on you." She said boldly, but blushing a little at the same time. " I just...I just want you."

The man embraced her, feeling her body against his. He kissed her, as his hands roved over her small form, hungrily exploring her skin. She did the same, as her hands undid his shirt slowly. With the shirt wide open, she reached out and her hands contacted his bare chest, her fingers trembling with anticipation.

His skin was smooth, she could feel the cords of his muscles twitch under her finger tips. She looked up at him, her heart beating wildly in her chest. His musky aftershave wafted to her, and she swallowed, as even that simple smell was inviting to her. She leaned in and kissed his chest, breathing in another soothing whiff of his manliness

Amon cautiously undid her bra, as he looked right at her. She seemed a little nervous with his actions, but she straightened her arms to let the bra slide down and fall to the floor. She blushed, but never tried to cover herself as she pushed the simple white panties she had on over her hips and let them also fall to pool around her feet. The man silently disrobed himself too, each piece of clothing he wore being dropped to the floor.

Now thoroughly naked in front of each other, their eyes looked over one another's bodies. Neither one seemingly shy over their bareness, but they seemed to be very respectful of the others needs..

Amon reached out and cupped the girls small and perky breasts within his large hands, feeling the soft firmness under his touch, as he kneaded them slightly. He could feel them getting firmer, as he caressed them slowly. He smiled, and looked into the young beauty's face, there was now only the look of passion in her big green eyes.

Robin cooed softly, as her hands also began running along his body. She explored with a wonder pace, finally stopping to explore his manhood that was standing up with excitement. She stroked it tentatively, feeling it pulse and get harder, making parts of herself tingle with excitement. She looked at the man's eyes, they seemed to glow with softness and desire as they looked at her

She smiled and then took his hands in hers, never once speaking one word. He looked at her too, waiting to see where this little beauty was going to pull him next.

They moved to the bed as one, in silence. Robin layed herself back and the man gently moved on to her, his lips trailing kisses on her neck as his bared body contacted hers. Both of them shivered in pleasure when skin met skin, feeling the heat coming off of both of them.

His hand slowly trailed down her body, feeling the flatness of her stomach as it made its way. She trembled a little under his moving hands, but kept her eyes firmly glued onto gaze.

Amon finally felt his fingers going through her short cropped tawny blonde private hairs, then felt when he contacted her excited womanhood. Its folds were already very wet and his fingertips could feel the heat rising from it. He slipped a finger into her, and she jumped a little. He stopped for a moment, but she started to move her hips against the invading digits, paving the way for him to continue.

She was wet and so tight, as the outer lips conformed around his fingers as he slid them in and out. Deep gasps exited the girls mouth, as he put the one finger in as far as he could. She bucked against his hand as he increased the speed, her gasps coming in sharp bursts with each push of his hand.

Lust and passion flamed in Robin's eyes, as she watched him. Her woman hood oozed its nectar over his hands, as a few pre-orgasms shot through her. She opened her legs a little further, letting the hand move the finger in deeper. When he kissed her neck as he used his hand, he felt her shutter.

Robin suddenly pushed his hand away, and she licked her dry lips as she fought for breath. He stopped himself from reinserting his finger, thinking she was getting scared of what he was doing. She dispelled his thought by pulling him on to her, opening her legs to have him slip in between her long gams. He leaned in, and felt his body now firmly against her, breathing in her intoxicating feminine musk.

He felt his manhood up against Robin's excited hole, her eyes told Amon that she was aware of where his rod was too. She was wiggling her hips to feel the hardness against her, her breathing was quickening.

" Amon..." She whispered, light dancing and twinkling in her eyes. " Make love to me."

" Are you sure?" He asked, as his heart raced. He wanted to make love to her so badly, but hesitated for the sake of not scaring her.

" Yes!" She breathed, her eyes showing the deepness of her need.

The man moved slightly as he lifted his body, and inserted his manhood slowly into the young woman. The tightness of her virgin cunny was incredible, as he slid himself inch by inch with great care. He could hear her gasping, as it made its way. He pushed a little more and he felt him break through her barrier.

She squeaked, as she felt the pain of losing her virginity, She took a breath in, as she looked at him, knowing that it would happen this way. Her eyes tearing with the sensation of being deflowered, yet her eyes showed no signs of being afraid. The pain subsided as quickly as it had came, and a wave of sensations came in its place, bringing her passions to the forefront.

Amon had waited for her, knowing that it hurt when he took her little flower. When she started to move her hips to get even more of him into her, he knew that she was not scared or hurt. He smiled, he had now lit the flame.

Voiceless, the two began to buck against each other. Amon's member filling the young girl up with each pump, sliding out until it was almost out then he slammed it again even deeper still. Robin just shot her hips wide and out to meet the man, making sure that she had him all inside of her with each stroke he took, her juices making it slicker for him to bottom out every time.

Gasping as they made love, the two only knew the other was there. Sweat poured off of them as they writhed with one another as they slipped into a frenzy of passions. The headboard of the bed hit the wall with each movement they made, counterpointing their torrid pace. They were not caring if anyone would even hear it, because they were fully caught in the grip of the of their passion that filled their hearts and soul.

Amon finally felt the girl's body beginning to shake as her inner walls tightened around him. He lifted himself up on his arms more, and began to hump faster and faster to facilitate the coming explosion. He knew that Robin's first orgasm was sitting right there, ready for the unveiling. He slammed himself as far as he could into her, feeling the tip of his appendage hit the back of her cervix. Right then she cried out his name at the top of her lungs as she arched up, clutching him around his body with both arms while her body shook uncontrollably while her hips banged back.

The man felt his own orgasm coming too, and fast. He continued to gyrate his hips against the girl, as a second then a third orgasm rocked her. She cried out his name over and over, her head tossing from side to side in ecstacy. Her cunt gripped him with a undescribable force, feeling like he was going to explode at any moment..

He felt the pressure deep in his balls, as it was signaling that he could not hold it off any longer. He plunged his manhood in again with a final hard thrust, and he felt himself explode in her wetness, filing her up with his seed as he cried out in his throws of orgasm. Her name was on his lips too. His whole body quaked uncontrollably, as this orgasm was the most intense he had ever felt.

Amon and Robin's orgasms finally ebbed and the two just layed there, holding one another as the final twinges made the way through their bodies. Amon looked at the girl, seeing the lovingness that danced in the sea of green. A large smile painted his face, one that he could have not stopped if he wanted to. She giggled and kissed the man with impish delight, holding him tightly against herself.

Nothing was needing to be said, and nothing was needed to be explained either. Their love was not needing to be said with words. Silence held whatever they felt, and expressed it better.

For the rest of the night, they spent the time caressed one another, making love over the many hours to come until they both simply drifted off to sleep in one another's embrace in the wee hours of the night. Spent and content, their slumber was the type that only a single word could have captured. Peaceful.

The both of them drifted off, neither of them thinking on just what to say tomorrow, to explain their sudden absences to the Chief and the rest of them all in the STN. For now, they were the only things needed to be thought about, and they both had came to that conclusion without any decisions being made between them.

Tomorrow was tomorrow. That was all their hearts had decided on. Somehow, something told them that it would all work out. So far, it had worked out just fine.

The End


End file.
